


The rules of being a Guardian Angel

by EmAi



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Brave Clarke, Cover art by me, F/F, Finn is a bad egg, Fluff, Guardian Angel AU, Lexa is a Raccoon girl, Mild Angst, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Nia is a bully, O is Non-Binary, One Shot, Parent Death, Preschool to uni, Protective Lexa, adorable clarke, minor stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmAi/pseuds/EmAi
Summary: Lexa is Clarke's Guardian Angel.Snapshots, from pre-school to university, of Lexa's interactions being Clarke's Guardian Angel, and the rules she breaks throughout their journey.Just a load of fluff and adorableness.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 29
Kudos: 116





	The rules of being a Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings (minor spoilers): minor stalking (everyone's safe), parent death (reaction to news), transphobia (fixed/addressed in the story, Nia is a bully), abuse (mentioned), attempted violence (as if they'd be able to do anything to my OTP)
> 
> I kinda presumed any Trig in this is super easy to work out, but if it isn't let me know in the comments and I'll put some translations up.

* * *

_“I’ll keep myself close, so when you fall, I’ll pick you up” - Hollie Col, Warm Heart_

* * *

Lexa was in trouble; her charge was this adorable little blonde kid. The girl, Clarke, had eyes of the deepest blue she’d ever seen and a smile that needed protecting. She already knew she’d do anything to keep this little girl safe, which was probably a good thing, bearing in mind Lexa was a Guardian Angel.

The brunette took in her own form, she was tiny, about the size of a small kitten. Her outward appearance seemed to grow alongside the blonde, not that anyone appeared to be able to see her currently. Surely someone would have mentioned a tiny floating figure hovering over the child’s shoulder, right?

Her kid was currently sat alone playing with a raccoon plushie, brushing it’s fur softly, while two other kids were playing with building blocks in a nearby corner of the nursery, one of them being particularly noisy. They seemed to have been left largely to their own devices by their teacher, who was lounging outside on the bench smoking a cigarette whilst browsing on her phone.

The blonde smiled at something and pressed a soft kiss on the raccoon’s forehead.

She’d break all the Guardian Angel rules to protect this kid. Did Guardian Angels have rules? They did, she knew they did. _How_ she knew they did, she didn’t have a clue, but catching a block that the loud kid had thrown at her precious bean was _definitely_ breaking one of those rules.

The two savages with blocks froze, gaping towards the blonde, who in turn smiled up at Lexa with the most dazzling smile _ever_ and Lexa had to question who the real angel here was.

“I knewded you was theyuh.” She whispered reverently.

Obnoxious kid stormed over, throwing herself down on her knees in front of them. Lexa prepared herself to join these felons in their life of crime, as the perpetrator of a double homicide.

Luckily, it appeared, spilling blood was not necessary this day.

“That was anmazing! How did did do dat!” the loud Latina girl exclaimed with wide eyes, her accomplice came and sat down beside her, leaning forward on their arms in excitement.

“My waccoon giwl saveded me.”

What.

“Your what?” the second person piped up with a confused, they had long brunette hair, tied back in braids.

Maybe these barbarians had use after all, even if it was just to be a voice for a certain overprotective Guardian Angel.

“My waccoon giwl.”

Lexa huffed indignantly.

“Wahs a ‘Waccoon Giwl’?”

“I can seeded her somtoimes; she does pwetects me.” Clarke stated as if it were a known fact, like the grass is green, the sun will rise in the morning and Lexa is a… raccoon?

* * *

_“Neither nor, both and me, in between, in between” - Worriers, They / Them / Theirs_

* * *

Clarke was pissed. _Fuming_ , really.

Nia, their teacher, was refusing to use her friend’s correct pronouns. O had told their two closest friends, Raven and Clarke, that they weren’t a girl just over a month ago. Clarke, being the responsible one of the three, had done what she always did when confronted with a new situation and had researched what O was experiencing on her Dad’s computer that night after school.

Non-binary. That was Clarke’s conclusion. After all, O had said they really didn’t feel like a boy either.

They had started with just the three of them trying out new pronouns and a name (not ‘Octavia’, ‘O’). They already knew that she/her felt wrong, and right away knew that he/him wasn’t right either. They/them took a little getting used to, but O said it felt _right_. So of course, their best friends supported them and started using their correct pronouns right away.

Their other friends followed along smoothly, only Jasper proving difficult. That was until his best friend, Monty, came out as non-binary to the rest of them too (he was fine with any pronouns). The shaggy-haired boy was quick to fix his behaviour after that.

‘Misgendering is an act of violence’

Lexa hadn’t understood the statement completely at first, after all, violence was physical, right?

It wasn’t until Clarke, and therefore Lexa, saw O curled up sobbing in the corner of the broom closet, that she knew it was true. It had turned out O’s brother, Bellamy, was being a ‘meanie-head’. He was making O feel like they weren’t who they were, an attack on their very being, their very _soul_. Making them feel false, like their existence wasn’t valid.

Nia’s constant misgendering of their friend was a pernicious reminder that she didn’t see O as who they were.

It had only gotten worse recently too, the vile woman had sent a letter to O’s mother, demanding that she ‘put an end to this nonsense’.

O’s mother, Aurora, was rather clueless about the whole situation. Though at least she knew enough to respect their pronouns, which was a good start. It appeared that she didn’t agree with the statement ‘Misgendering is an act of violence’, however, as she had simply ignored Nia’s letter.

That led them to today.

Clarke was stood with her arms crossed, glaring at Nia defiantly.

She wasn’t alone, however, not by a long shot.

Clarke had organised all the young kids, in military-like formation, to confront the loathsome older woman.

For the third time Nia’s voice bellowed across the room, “You will stop this nonsense RIGHT NOW. Or so help me God I will _make_ you.”

Clarke continued to glare defiantly, “You will respect O’s pronouns, or we will never do what you tell us to ever again.” her comrades nodded in agreement behind them.

The banshee rose, malice _oozing_ into her glare as she approached Clarke, raising a hand to strike.

There were three things in life that Lexa had zero tolerance for, and Nia was about to act out the worst of them.

Without any further thought, Lexa caught Nia’s hand and launched into the evil woman with a force that should be impossible for a being of her size. The gremlin was sent sprawling, eyes comically wide as she searched the room in a craze.

The room fell silent and Clarke smirked victoriously.

Ok, so that might have been a _bit_ excessive… A _bit_ excessive and a _lot_ against the rules of being a Guardian Angel.

“Thanks, Raccoon Girl.” Raven piped up with a massive grin from beside the blonde.

Nia fled, mutterings of ‘possessed’ and ‘spawn of Satan’ couldn’t be heard over the victorious cheers of their classmates.

And Nia was gone, never to be seen or heard from, never to darken a doorway again.

* * *

_“I’ll be your light in the mist” - La Roux, Tigerlily_

* * *

The first day of secondary school had been… good? By almost all measures. Clarke’s closest friends from primary school were all there. There were even some that they hadn’t seen since pre-school, like ‘Not John, call me’ Murphy and Emori, who seemed a _lot_ closer now than they had back in the day. Perhaps they had gone to primary school together.

Her girl was even in the same class as her two best friends. Which really, who could ask for more?

Lexa. Lexa could ask for more.

This _boy, Finn_ , was flirting with Clarke and _really_ it shouldn’t have, but it left Lexa annoyed. She put it down to him coming across as an ass in general, and she only wanted the best for Clarke. Then again, boys, in general, seemed unappealing to her, so maybe it was something Lexa just had to deal with.

Clarke hadn’t seen that he’d also been flirting with Raven. Lexa had, of course she had, she was watching the boy with a deathly glare for most of the school day.

It was with these thoughts during their walk home that she almost didn’t notice the shady stranger following them down the street.

Almost.

Lexa couldn’t do anything though, really, he could just be walking down the same street. Sure, tripping him up would be relatively easy and probably give her a laugh, but it wasn’t _quite_ worth breaking another rule over.

Then he sped up, and Lexa knew something was wrong.

“Clarke, run.”

The blonde’s eyes widened as she turned to look directly at Lexa, her sky blues meeting Lexa’s own forest greens and the Guardian Angel knew that Clarke could see her now. Now really wasn’t the time for this, though.

Luckily her girl took off without question, sprinting down the alley, the sounds of her footsteps reverberating through the air. After what felt like an age they burst forth into the busy high street, where the blonde slowed to catch her breath.

“It’s safe now.” Lexa whispered.

Clarke slowed, and gazed at her, a massive smile breaking out on her face.

Seeming to take in her surroundings the blonde paused for a moment, before taking out her phone and raising it to her ear, feigning a phone call.

“You can speak.” She spoke with wide eyes, still staring somewhat disbelievingly at Lexa.

Ah, yes… speech… Well, there goes another rule.

Lexa tilted her head, “you can… still see me?” That was new.

Her girl grinned impossibly wider, “I knew you were still with me. My Raccoon Girl.”

The Guardian Angel huffed indignantly, “I am _not_ a raccoon.”

The blonde giggled and _goddesses_ if it wasn’t the most beautiful sound.

“Sorry, it’s the…” Clarke gestured with her free hand to her own eyes, “face mask thing, makes you look kinda like a raccoon, it’s cute.”

Lexa huffed again, “I am most certainly not cute, it’s _war-paint,_ Clarke _, ai laik Heda_ , I am _fierce_ , _commanding_. I do _not_ look like a _raccoon_.”

The big-little human’s smile turned teasing, “Sure you do, you’re my Raccoon Girl, after all, so looking the part only makes sense. Though you can be a warrior commander too if you’d like.”

Maybe being a raccoon girl wasn’t so bad, though only when used by Clarke in conjunction with the possessive ‘my’.

* * *

_“But don’t you worry I can handle it” - Hayley Kiyoko, Curious_

* * *

It was prom night.

It was prom night and Lexa was… she _was_ dealing with it. Really Clarke was her own person and it’s not like Lexa had any claim over Clarke in that way for multiple reasons. Chief among them was her being the blonde’s freaking Guardian Angel.

That wasn’t even the main issue though. She could put her inconvenient feelings to the side for Clarke to be happy, but that was just it, Lexa didn’t think Finn could be that for Clarke.

When it came down to it though, it really wasn’t Lexa’s place to say who Clarke should or should not go to prom with. Especially as Finn hadn’t _actually_ done anything bad, like murder a bunch of innocent people… that she knew of, anyway.

Sure, he used to date Raven a few years ago, so it was a bit sketchy in a way, dating her best friend’s ex. But, really, they were all (mostly) mature enough to deal with the situation, as Finn had proved, assuring Clarke that he had talked to Raven and that she was ok with it.

That’s why it was a shock to them both when they saw a certain Latina grinding up against Finn during a particularly racy song.

Clarke was frozen holding two cups of punch in her hands, on her way back from getting them drinks.

O noticed Clarke from where they had been dancing with their date, Lincoln, and approached the blonde with trepidation.

“They’ve been back together for a few weeks now, didn’t you know?” O questioned gently.

“He said… _Fuck_ … that _slime_ , he said he’d broken it off with Rae and that he was here for me.” Clarke ground out exasperatedly.

O frowned, “What a dick. You can join Linc and I if you want.”

Clarke smiled at the genuine offer, “Nah it’s fine, you two enjoy yourselves I’ll just…” she finished with a shrug.

“Don’t be ridiculous, I’m gonna go tell Rae, she needs to know, then the four of us can dance together.” O gave a supportive smile before taking off to let Rae know.

“I’m so sorry Clarke, you deserve better...” Lexa whispered softly. _The best_.

“You were right about him all along, huh.” The blonde smiled sadly.

“You’ll find someone who treats you right.”

“You treat me right, Lex… I just wish I could dance with you.” And if that didn’t _break_ something inside Lexa...

She didn’t normally _feel_ pain. She hadn’t felt it when she caught the block Raven threw or when she stopped Nia’s hand. But this… why did this hurt so deeply?

And then Single Ladies by Beyoncé started playing and the blondes eyebrows rose with a hint of humour, “well, maybe I can, in a way.” She smiled slyly at Lexa.

The brunette raised her own brow in question before Clarke started moving rhythmically to the music, and. Wow.

 _Thoughts_.

In the back of Lexa’s mind, she was vaguely aware of herself breaking something… hopefully nothing important.

When the line ‘Put your hands up’ came up Clarke lifted her hands, turning to smirk at Finn. He was acting like a deer caught in the headlights as O and Rae ripped into him. Rae looked hurt, but upon seeing Clarke dancing she couldn’t help but laugh and went to join the blonde.

Lexa couldn’t stop laughing at her girl’s antics. Well, not until their eyes met and everything else faded, leaving the two smiling softly at each other.

* * *

_“Am I allowed to look at her like that” – Dodie, She_

* * *

They were in a club when they got the news.

Some other blonde, from one of Clarke’s university classes, Niylah, if she recalled, was flirting highly suggestively with her girl. It was at times like these that Lexa had taken to fading out, something she really hadn’t done since they had first spoken. The Guardian Angel was hit by the usual barrage of emotions, so she turned and prepared to…

“Wait! Don’t… disappear.” Clarke looked to Lexa with a pleading expression, whispering the last word.

Niylah glanced around in confusion before Clarke clarified, “Uh, I mean… sorry, I’m not interested in you in that way.”

“Oh… okay, well, have a nice night…” with that the girl left.

“She was pretty.” Lexa admitted, begrudgingly, when the other blonde was out of hearing range.

“Mhm.” Clarke seemed pleased that her Raccoon Girl had stayed, though she did purse her lips, as if unsure of what the brunette was thinking.

“You aren’t… interested in girls?” Lexa ventured, though she was pretty sure that wasn’t the case.

“I am, well… I’m interested in a girl. I have been for a while, that’s… that’s why I haven’t been with anyone since that whole Finn fiasco.” Clarke looked so vulnerable; Lexa couldn’t work out why. Clarke knew Lexa liked girls, they had talked about her having dated Costia, another Guardian Angel, a few years ago, so there was no way Lexa would react badly to the blonde being bi.

“Well… why don’t you ask her out? She’d be mad to turn you down. Well, mad or straight, not that the two aren’t one and the same.” She continued with a teasing lilt to her voice. “I mean, have you seen girls? Have you seen _you_? _Jok_ , have you _met_ you?”

Clarke was shaking her head and giggling, and if being the cause of that laughter wasn’t Lexa’s everything then she didn’t want to be anything.

“Lex, I swear, you’re so adorably _you_ , I can’t even…”

The blonde’s phone buzzed interrupted her, frowning in confusion Clarke answered.

“Mum? What’s wrong?” Lexa’s insides turned cold.

“Clarke, honey, can you sit down for me.” Something was wrong. Abby didn’t get emotional, and if the waver to her voice was anything to go by, she was a mess.

“Mum, I’m sitting down, what’s wrong? Is Dad… tell me Dad’s ok… Mum…”

Blue eyes desperately met Lexa’s green; the panic clear in them.

“He’s gone, Clarke he’s… an accident at work…” Abby kept talking but Lexa couldn’t hear anything else… and she was pretty sure Clarke was the same, if her hands dropping to her side were any indication.

Jake was Clarke’s _world_ , Lexa thought. She had adored Jake, heck, they both had. At times it felt like Jake _knew_ Lexa was there, often joking about Clarke’s ‘Raccoon Girl’. He would tease her when he caught her chatting to, what appeared to be, thin air or gazing of into space with a dopey expression. Even when it went beyond being an appropriate age for imaginary friends.

Lexa didn’t know how she did it, but she managed to get Clarke back to her university dorms; breaking only a few Guardian Angel rules on the way. When they got into the room, she helped the blonde sit down on the edge of her bed. Clarke’s face was expressionless.

“I think I’m going to be sick.” Lexa instantly nudged the bin into Clarke's hands, before using both arms to hold the blonde’s hair back as she threw up into the bin.

It was now more than ever, that Lexa wished she could be there, in a real capacity, to offer whatever comfort she could. As it was, she had to settle for being there to stroke her hair softly, even if she couldn’t hold her. Clarke leaned subtly into the touch.

“ _Yu laik ai ething, Klark_ , I will always be here for you, _ai hodnes_.” Lexa managed, through her own overwhelming emotions. Speaking her true feelings in _TriGedaSleng_ , a language she seemed to know innately, had always been easier.

Clarke froze for a second before a warm smile, contrasting massively with the other emotions visible on her face, peaked out. “You are my everything too, you know? I love you more than anything, Lex…”

Lexa nodded, she should have known Clarke had picked up enough of her speech to understand, and even if it was in an impossibly different way… She loved Clarke more than anything, too. “I know, _ai hodnes_ , I love you too.”

* * *

_“Being chill, being chill with you” - King Princess, Ain’t Together_

* * *

It almost felt like a date, Lexa decided.

They were sat on a blanket in the sun, with a small picnic that Lexa had prepared for Clarke earlier. The blonde had been so busy with her courses lately that, honestly, it would have been _rude_ of Lexa _not_ to break a rule or two to make Clarke's life easier, right? It wasn’t Lexa’s fault dinner was an important meal that happened to occur every day.

They had been chatting about any topic that crossed their mind, from the latest episode of ‘Fear the Walking Dead’ that they’d been binge-watching together (Clarke was obsessed with a certain brunette actress, Lexa shouldn’t have been so offended. “She’s not even that hot.”, “Lex… you need to get your eyes tested.”) to how to fix humanities contribution to climate change (“eat the rich”, was Lexa’s response, Clarke figured something a little less dramatic might be a better approach).

Honestly, a lot of their experiences lately felt like dates.

There was that time Clarke had gone to the movies “alone”. They had joked that more people should hang out with their Guardian Angels in this way, effectively getting two-for-one deals on anything they did.

Or the time Clarke had taken them to the Royal Observatory in Greenwich, chatting excitedly to “herself” about stars, planets and just… everything.

Strange looks were becoming normal to them, not that Clarke even seemed to notice… or care. She only had eyes for Lexa.

Rae and O would come around occasionally and the two would share knowing looks whenever Clarke seemed to forget their existence.

Back to the present; Clarke had taken out her sketchbook and started, again, to etch her Guardian Angels features into its pages with charcoal. Lexa rolled her eyes and gave a blushing smile.

The way the blonde portrayed her always made Lexa seem otherworldly. Which maybe shouldn’t come as a surprise, being a literal Guardian Angel and all, but it did.

Rae had stumbled (literally, her leg must have been acting up again) in on Clarke sketching Lexa once, remarking “If she looks at you with half the love you look at her with, then you can skip the eyes and just draw little hearts.” Clarke had blushed hard; it had been adorable.

“Clarke Griffin?” Clarke looked up from her sketch to see the interruption. A pretty brunette with intentional looking scars covering her face.

“That’s me.” She seemed slightly annoyed.

“You’re the one who drove my mother mad. The abuse got worse after you happened.” The girl scowled venomously, stroking her scars with irritation.

“I… sorry? Who are you?” The blonde seemed upset now, not liking being accused of such things.

“Ontari, and I’m sorry too.”

“What do you…” Clarke's eyes widened in fear as Ontari pulled a knife out of her jacket.

With a snarl, the scarred woman leaped towards Lexa’s girl.

The Guardian Angel didn’t even think, as always putting Clarke’s safety above everything, she threw herself in front of the blade and…

* * *

_“Here comes the breath before we get a little bit closer” - Tegan and Sara, Closer_

* * *

Lexa woke, slightly disorientated. She groggily opened her eyes before snapping them shut again when the bright lights blinded her.

Something felt… weird?

Turning away from the lights she blinked, slowly adjusting. She felt a pressure in her hands. Someone with messy blonde hair that she would recognise anywhere had their fingers interwoven with her own. But that wasn’t right… the size difference was… well, there wasn’t one.

Lexa’s eyes widened and she let out a gasp.

The sound seemed to rouse the wild blonde creature.

“Lex? Lex. Lex!” The reverence and awe in her voice would be comical if the raspy undertones of Clarke's voice weren’t _doing things_ to her right now.

The lips that Lexa was staring at turned into a gentle smirk.

“I think you should kiss me.”

And if that didn’t break some rule of Guardian Angels then… well, she really didn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my sister, Dani, how she wanted to be referred to (as my beta or proof-reader or whatever) and she said “Heda”.  
> So: _Mochof, Heda. <3_  
>   
> I have some more fics partially written, one is (M) and darker (Akuma no riddle inspired), the other will probably be (M) too, could be (T) if that was preferred but it does deal with a few darker issues and potential for a 16/18+ scene (Might have that as an optional epilogue). (20k and 80k respectively.) If anyone wants I can start posting as I work on them, if not I'll probably complete them and then drip-feed them by chapter. =)  
>  _  
>  _Thanks for reading, leave us a comment! ^^__  
> 


End file.
